


Butterflies

by neveralarch



Category: Matthew Swift Series - Kate Griffin
Genre: F/M, Post-Book: The Glass God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch
Summary: One of the odd things about saving the Midnight Mayor, or London, or, possibly, the world, is that life just keeps happening when you're done.
Relationships: Rhys Ellis/Sharon Li
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seiya234](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiya234/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide!

One of the odd things about saving the Midnight Mayor, or London, or, possibly, the world, is that life just keeps happening when you're done. It can't all be expensive dinners and first dates and tracking down cult leaders and making sure that all of the loose ends are tied up in a bow. Eventually, a week or two down the line, you realize that your fridge is empty and you don't have any motivation left to go shopping, and you go over to your new boyfriend's in the hope that he has either groceries or the will to get them, and when that fails you end up sitting on the sofa with your feet in his lap, waiting for the delivery to arrive.

"The thing is," said Sharon, struck by the ennui of this, "it's all interconnected. Even when it feels like _this_ is normal, and _that_ was really, really weird, it’s all interconnected."

"What is?" asked Rhys, who'd been watching Paul Hollywood tell someone almost but not quite politely that their bread was terrible.

"Everything!" Sharon waved her hands. In this moment it seemed important to convey the enormity of this statement, though she wasn't sure what Rhys would do with it. She wasn't even sure what she was going to do with it. It just felt so much, too much, more than her body could contain. That was the point, maybe.

"Everything is connected," she said. "Sometimes when I close my eyes I can see it, the way that every action I make affects everything else, and the way everything else affects me. Do you think Matthew sees the world like this all the time? Is that why he's the way he is?"

"I think he's like that because he's full of weird electric things," said Rhys. "I thought we'd covered that."

"Hmm," said Sharon, and then the delivery arrived. Her existential musings were briefly drowned in gloriously hot curry and a mango lassi.

"It's like the butterfly effect," said Rhys, abruptly. "Like in that movie."

"It's not—well, yeah, okay, it is a bit." Sharon engulfed some more of her curry. "Yeah. We're all butterflies."

“I don’t feel like a butterfly,” mused Rhys. “I think I’d feel a bit more, I don’t know. Insect-y.”

The butterflies fell asleep on the sofa that evening, still watching reruns of various cooking shows. It was, in all honesty, a very good way to recover from saving London. 

Or, as it might happen, the world.


End file.
